videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phin Combat/The Coast Of Misinterpret (Game)
The Coast Of Misinterpret is the third release of the award-winning series, Phin Combat. It's a continuity of The Early Thaddedon wars, which Thaddeus is still undefeated and seeks more revenge. And this is helped by one slight wrong sentence that-unfortunately-Irving says while he was walking down the street (and passing the Weaver residences, when they are loudly planning the next assault) talking to his phone. A wrong sentence brings Thaddeus and Thor to an unthinkable misinterpretation -that Irving is spying on them. Which of course, leads to another kiddie (on steroids) war. Missions 1: Irving All because of Irving's style of talking, Thaddeus and Thor misinterpreted what Irving said and thinks he had been spying around and accidentally blow his cover off. Thaddeus and Thor captured Irving and tortures him. Phone being destroyed by Thor, Phineas (who is at the end of the other phone) knows something wrong. And there is. At the evening, a battalion of unmanned tanks are on it's way to destroy the Flynn-Fletcher family. You are still a pilot known to them, and you are called in for help. Destroy all of the tanks and spy the activities happening in the Weaver residence. On this mission however, you will be sent to the field using a helicopter. 2:Busted Being too near the Weaver's residences, they spotted you out. Thaddeus and Thor knows that the Flynn family is still alive, so they returned to the state of madness and starts injecting steroids to this cheap little debate of misinterpretation. You are to destroy as many tanks as you can (still with the helicopter) and flee-they will be deploying UAVs. 3:Restart It gets intense. Just five days ago, Thaddeus and Thor swam their way home. Feeling unpleasant, Thaddeus gets too pissed off and sends in 50 bombers to destroy the city. Eliminate all of the bombers (don't worry, you'll have ballistic missiles) before there is too much damage. 4:Government The government is taking it real time. Battalions of tanks has just destroyed the Weaver's residence. But they are nowhere to be seen. Phineas suspects they are back in the abandoned airfield somewhere in the Science Valley. Fly there and bomb all abandoned airfields. 5:War It's just too much for the government. Now, both sides are considered criminals, so you need to save yourself. Try not to eliminate the Air Force while you are still spying on Science Valley. 6:War It's a bit too much for both sides, so the unexpected happens. Thaddeus launched hundreds of missiles, destroying all government infantry units. This leads you to major trouble. Bomb what you can from Thaddeus's base and get out of there. 7:Coast You are too late. The coast is surrounded by the Navy. And they are really high-tech. If you fly above 500 feet, you'll get shot down. Fly below 500 feet and there is still a chance of being shot down. For now, as self defense, destroy all infantry units and get out of mainland. 8:Coast You are still too late. The Navy is stronger than you, and they are now deploying more aircrafts. Destroy all air units and ships. 9:Defeat Me The government is not too happy. Now they are going big. Thaddeus teams up with the Navy and the Air Force, so all you can do is destroy all units and ships. However, you don't have enough time. The government recently installed 80 new laser turrets on top of the buildings. However, they are still under activation procedure, and you only have fifteen minutes to take down all ships except one-the unmanned carrier ship. Phineas will be hacking the carrier so it will let you land on it. 10: Arrested Phineas himself has gone out of his mind. Because of hacking the carrier, he is now imprisoned and is waiting for the death trial. There is nothing you can do about it. In the meantime, try to destroy Thaddeus's forces. 11: Trial Phineas, Ferb and Dill is sent to Tri State Maximum Security Prison for death trial. But it won't be until tomorrow. Right now, you managed to hack into one of the unmanned carrier's helicopter. Fly the helicopter into mainland, shoot down the police escorts that will be accompanying them. But remember, you can't get too near the prison, or use too much time to destroy the escorts. Once they are destroyed, attempt a landing beside a cliff. By then, they will be running for you. 12:Deadliest Moment You have successfully snuggled the prisoners onboard the hijacked unmanned carrier. But trouble awaits. Phineas hacked the control system of the carrier and navigates it towards safe water, the coast of Phineasland. Whether it's safe or unsafe, only time will tell. In the meantime, everybody (in the ship) is fighting to get out of missile range of the battalions of ships chasing the carrier. You must eliminate all targets, no matter what consequences it gives. Plus, you have limited ammo, so use them accordingly-or your team will fall. 13:The Coast Of Misinterpret The battle is getting nowhere. All of the enemy ships have been destroyed but there is no escape. Both the air force and Thaddeus's army will never stop destroying your fleet. Fortunately, Ferb has hacked an unmanned cargo ship that carries weapons that eventually fits to your aircraft. You are now fully armed, fully fueled, and must take to the skies to destroy Thaddeus's fleet of flying vehicles. However, this time, don't shoot down the Air Force. But in midmission, as Thaddeus's temporary flagship, the Thorex, is nearly destroyed, the Air Force finally realizes what side they are on. Thaddeus, quite unaware of what he was saying and where the communication radio is lined to, shouted out that the Flynns have been spying on them and started the war. Phineas, well aware of what is happening, tries to defend themselves, but of course, the government is stronger. Three SWBM missiles are fired to the carrier, and there is nothing you can do to help. Unaware of what's on your six, five missiles are racing towards you and you have no other tactics to counter them. It's time to eject and surrender. 14:Epilogue This is it. You hit the waters next to an US Aircraft Carrier, and your team (which manages to escape with the lifeboat) is also found nearing the carrier. The government will send you into prison. But at the court, things start to fix itself. The chat transcript that is recorded through Irving's phone is just a call from Phineas about the raging robot prototype. He was called in to help, but as Thaddeus accused, he was spying on them. Your team is proved innocent, and Thaddeus and Thor is subject to (even though they are still juvenile) a lock in the jail. Forever. It is a fantastic and dramatic end for one simple case: Misinterpretation.